


Adventures of Eren and his adorable kitten Levi

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of Eren and his adorable kitten Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi vs TV

**Author's Note:**

> Eren x Cat!Levi
> 
> Levi is pretty OOC here... hope it doesn't bother you
> 
> Other than that... enjoy :)

Levi was sitting on the sofa next to Eren, who was busy watching some stupid movie. He couldn't believe it; ever since the other one had returned back home he barely spoke to him. Levi's cat ears twitched in annoyance as his tail was angrily wiggling around. Plus the movie which Eren got from his stupid friend Armin was boring him to death and he wished that Eren would stop watching it. It annoyed him seeing that Eren preferred watching the TV instead of spending some time together. Ever since Eren got a job, he was barely even home and even though Levi didn't want to admit it out loud he missed the brat and being home alone was painfully slowly driving him insane. He eyed Eren, who suddenly started laughing and he rolled his eyes, bringing his tail up to his lap and he started playing with it. However, he soon got bored of that and he finally had it enough. He decided that he would somehow try to get Eren's attention.

Now, he could just _ask_ the other one to stop watching the movie and he knew that Eren would probably pay attention to him. However, since Levi's pride and his big ego didn't allow him to do so, he thought of a way to get Eren's attention. Plus asking him seemed so embarrassing and childish to Levi.

Levi moved really close to Eren and gently tapped his shoulder. But doing that didn't really get him anywhere. He angrily gritted his teeth and then sighed. He lowered himself and placed his head onto Eren's lap. When Eren suddenly felt a weight on his legs, he looked down and when he saw that his cute kitten was laying there, he chuckled and raised his eyebrows. When Eren finally looked down, Levi smiled to himself and he closed his eyes when Eren's warm palm started stroking his hair.

"What's wrong, Levi?" asked Eren quietly as his fingers continued playing with Levi's silky hair. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Levi lazily opened his eyes and a soft pink blush crept onto his cheeks. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I would like that," he replied and buried his face into Eren's thigh, earning a chuckle.

Eren's smile widened as he continued to watch his cute kitten for a few more minutes and then his fingers travelled to Levi's cat ears and started slowly stroking them. Levi bowed his ears and sighed happily, because Eren was finally paying attention to him. Or so he thought until he looked back up, only to see that Eren was again watching the TV and even if he was still caressing his head, he was completely ignoring him otherwise. What was so special about that dumb movie anyway? Levi decided to give it a try. But the more that he was watching it, the more he was getting irritated because the movie didn't make any sense at all. Eren, on the other hand, found the movie absolutely hilarious and he completely forgot that his cute Levi was still lying in his lap.

Levi pressed his lips together and nuzzled into Eren's thigh again. Because Eren continued on ignoring him, Levi pouted and got up into sitting position. He folded his arms and turned around from the traitor that he called 'his boyfriend'. As he continued with his sulking, he thought of another way to get Eren to stop watching the TV.

"I am hungry," said Levi and got closer to Eren again. "Come on… feed me."

Eren sighed and looked at him. He couldn't get it why Levi was being so annoying. He brought the movie back home for both of them to enjoy, but the other one was making things difficult. "We just ate dinner," he said and looked at Levi, who sent him an angry look.

"Well I still want to eat," he said and pouted cutely.

Eren groaned, but stopped the movie and got onto his legs to get Levi something. Levi's eyes were practically begging him and he just couldn't say no to him. "Okay, what would you like to eat?" asked Eren and chuckled when he saw how Levi's ears perked up and his tail started excitedly dancing around.

"I don't really care," said Levi, but secretly hoped that Eren was going to bring him his favourite cookies. Eren chuckled, because he knew that Levi was too shy to say what he really wanted so he just nodded and went into the kitchen. Levi's heart fluttered with delight when Eren returned into the living room with his favourite thing. He thanked him and then took the bag of cookies into his hand. After opening it, he immediately started eating them and he felt a bit better about the whole situation. However, his good mood disappeared as soon as he realised that Eren's eyes were glued onto the TV screen again.

Levi clicked with his tongue, feeling quite annoyed at that point and his cat ears lowered in anger again. The cookies suddenly didn't taste good anymore and he placed the bag onto the small table, which was in front of the sofa. He went back into his sulking mode and he let out a frustrated sigh. "You hate me… don't you?" he suddenly said bitterly and turned around from Eren.

That finally got Eren's attention and he paused the movie, turning around and saw that his adorable kitten was turned away from him. Even though he was turned away from him, he could easily tell that Levi was upset with him. However, as dense as Eren was, he didn't know what he had done wrong. He brought home an interesting movie for both of them to watch and when Levi wanted to be fed, he brought him his favourite cookies.

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting strangely ever since we started watching this movie," said Eren and the furrow between his eyebrows deepened.

Levi's ears dangerously twitched and he rolled his eyes. He knew that the brat was stupid, but he had to idea that he could be so thick. Why couldn't Eren tell that the movie was the main cause for his bad mood?! He gritted his teeth and decided to give Eren a lesson that would teach him not to ignore him again. He knew that Eren felt bad whenever cried and he decided that that was exactly what he was going to do to make his boyfriend feel bad.

Levi sighed and bowed his head in disappointment. "Well," he started with a small voice and hoped that his acting was working. "You seem to be interested in that movie more than me."

Hearing how sad Levi sounded, Eren's heart started beating faster and he bit his lower lip. It only hit him then that Levi probably didn't like the movie and he slapped himself mentally for not realising that sooner. He really was still just a kid, wasn't he? "I'm sorry. Look, we'll do something else, okay? We will stop watching the movie if you don't like it," he quickly said and gently placed one of his hands against Levi's back.

Levi smiled to himself because he knew that his plan was working. Eren sounded concerned and that was exactly what he wanted to do. But he was nowhere from being finished with punishing the little brat. "No you may continue watching the movie… you like it don't you? So don't let me stop you from having fun," said Levi sadly and then turned around, his eyes filled with fake tears. When Eren saw him like that, his heart almost stopped beating and he promised to himself that he was going to punch himself… hard. "I-I mean… I wanted to spend some time with you. Y-you are at work most of the time so I thought that maybe we could… do something more fun instead of watching this movie."

"Hey… I'm sorry," said Eren and wanted to touch Levi, but he just pushed him away.

"Is the movie so important to you… more than me?" he asked and blinked, letting the tears wet his face. He then covered his mouth, got onto his legs and ran into their bedroom.

"L-Levi…?" asked Eren and watched how Levi stormed off. His eyes were wide opened and he felt the guilt stabbing his heart. He had just made Levi… someone who meant the world to him cry because of something stupid as a movie. He shook his head and then closed the TV, knowing that he needed to fix things with Levi. He quickly went to their bedroom and then quietly knocked onto the door, because he didn't just want barge in since Levi was already upset with him.

Levi smirked, because he knew that his plan was working. Well it served that insolent brat just right! He quickly climbed onto the bed and then hid himself under a blanket. "Y-yeah, what is it?" he asked and waited for reply.

"C-can I come in?"

"Yeah… sure, whatever."

Eren opened the door and his heart shrunk when he saw a bundle of sadness covered with blankets lying in the middle of the bed. Levi was facing away from him and Eren sighed, walking over to him. He then sat down next to Eren and then pulled the blanket off. "I'm really sorry."

"Is the movie over?" asked Levi bitterly.

"No, but I won't watch it again. I am sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you. I just wanted to do something special today with you and since it's been forever since we watched a movie together, so I brought it home. I didn't know that you were going to dislike it," said Eren in apology and hoped that Levi was going to accept it.

Levi hid his warm face into his palms and sighed. Now he was the one who felt sorry for acting the way he did. Why did Eren have to go all soft on him?! He got slowly up into sitting position, his ears bowed down. His blush deepened and he slowly looked up into Eren's eyes. "I-It's okay… I'm sorry too…" he mumbled and hid his face into Eren's chest.

"What are you being sorry for?" asked Eren confused, but he then chuckled when he felt Levi nuzzled into his chest.

"My reaction… I wasn't really 'crying'. I just wanted to make you feel bad," said Levi and when he looked up at Eren, he saw how big his eyes were. He chuckled and tilted his head on the side. "Wait… you really thought that I would cry about something like this?"

Eren's face flushed and he quickly looked away. "I don't know… maybe," said Eren quietly and his fingers made his way to Levi's face, gently brushing some of the hair from his face. Levi giggled when Eren's fingertips gently tickled against his skin and he then got up, stretching his body before placing himself into Eren's lap. He chuckled and then continued with gently ruffling Levi's hair, because he knew how much the other one liked it. He watched how Levi closed his eyes and then let out a small moan of comfort. Levi's long tail wrapped itself around the young man's leg and he lowered his kitten ears in embarrassment when he realised that.

"W-well I doesn't matter anymore," mumbled Levi and then buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck. He then inhaled deeply and let Eren's scent fill his nose. He did that a few more times, because he loved the way he smelled. Eren smiled when he felt that Levi was sniffing him and he then chuckled when Levi licked his neck a few times before pulling away.

Eren's smile grew and he then leaned in, locking their lips in a short but sweet kiss. Levi quickly responded to it and kissed him gently. When Eren broke their kiss, he noticed a big blush forming on his kitten's cheeks. "Yeah," he muttered and then cupped Levi's face and kissed him again. "We both messed up," Eren then added and gave Levi his usual cheeky smile.

Levi's ears lifted up again and he quickly nodded. Eren pressed his lips together and he then kissed him again, while unwrapping Levi's tail from his leg and he then took it into his hands, stroking it gently, making Levi let out a small gasp in the process. Eren pulled back and he then gave Levi a big smile. "So what should we do now?" he asked, his hand never stopping caressing Levi's tail.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Levi out and then whimpered when Eren's grip around his tail tightened a bit. He knew exactly what Eren was trying to make him say, so he quickly stuttered out: "Sleep!"

"Sleep?" asked Eren and then pulled back. However, his smirk quickly came back. "Then if you want to go to bed… you must take a shower before, right Levi?"

Levi's ears dropped his fear and he flinched when Eren touched him. What the hell was he trying to do? Eren knew how much he hated taking baths… He knew it… Eren was cruel! Eren, on the other hand, was having a blast with watching Levi's hilarious reaction. He was obviously just messing around with him, but he wasn't going to let him know that quite yet. When he was about to touch him again, Levi pushed him away and then ran from the bedroom and hid himself from Eren.

He hugged his fidgeting body and angrily gritted his teeth. When Eren found him and started dragging him towards the bathroom, he promised to himself that he was going to revenge himself.


	2. Levi vs the scary shower

Levi was sitting in the dark bedroom, hiding himself from Eren. When Eren came back home that day, he said that Levi would have to do one of the things which he hated the most… taking a shower. Just thinking about taking a shower was enough to make Levi’s heart beat like crazy and he hugged himself tighter when he heard how Eren’s steps were coming closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes and his tail wrapped itself around his leg. There was no way that he was going to let the brat give him a bath! No!  
Levi’s cat ears twitched when he suddenly couldn’t hear Eren’s steps anymore. Just as he was about to feel relieved, the door of the bedroom suddenly opened and Levi had to press a hand against his mouth so that he didn’t let out a surprised whimper. His heart even fastened when Eren turned on the light and Levi could only pray for a miracle which would save him. But he knew far too well that he wasn’t going to have such luck.

When Eren finished searching for Levi throughout the entire house, he remembered that he didn’t check their bedroom yet. He had to be there! As he was walking towards there, he just had to smile. Levi was so damn cute when he got like this. Eren then finally reached their bedroom and when he first opened the door, he really thought that Levi wasn’t there either. However, after turning on the light, he noticed a scared bundle of sadness hiding behind the bed. Eren raised his eyebrows and then chuckled. Even though that the sight of Levi was ridiculously adorable, he still felt bad for scaring him that much.

“I finally found you,” said Eren softly and then kneeled in front of the scared Levi, who refused to look at him. Because Levi just kept on hugging himself, Eren sighed and then placed a hand on top of Levi’s head. When Eren’s warm palm came in contact with Levi’s head, Levi’s ears lifted up and he finally looked up at his boyfriend. “Come on, you know that you need to take a shower. Do we really have to do this almost every day?”

A blush of embarrassment welcomed Levi’s face and he quickly looked back down again. “I can’t help it,” muttered Levi, feeling annoyed with Eren. “Plus, I can wash myself without taking that stupid shower!”

“Levi,” started Eren and then sighed. He felt frustrated because Levi wouldn’t look at him. “Come on, it’s just water… it’s not as scary as you make it sound,” he then added and Levi frowned.

“It’s easy for you to say that,” said Levi and his tail started dancing around in anger. “You don’t understand. Plus you always make fun of me for being afraid of water,” he then added, pushed Eren away and folded his arms on his chest in annoyance.

“And when exactly did I do that?”

“A few days ago when your friends were over,” said Levi.

“Oh that,” said Eren when he finally realised what Levi must’ve been talking about. “Levi… I wasn’t making fun of you. I was just telling them how cute you are when you get like this,” he then explained and chuckled when he saw that his words made Levi even more embarrassed.

“I’m not cute,” said Levi quietly and then lowered his ears. He then pouted and Eren just couldn’t help himself from kissing those pouty lips. The sudden kiss startled Levi, but he then soon relaxed and returned Eren a slightly longer kiss. Levi knew that he should still be angry with Eren, but after the warmth of Eren’s palms welcomed his face, his bad mood just faded away.

“But you are,” said Eren with a chuckle when he broke their kiss and then buried his fingers into Levi’s hair. “Now, what do you say? Be a good kitten and do as I say… please?” tried Eren again since Levi didn’t look so angry anymore. He then touched Levi’s cat ears and started slowly stroking them. He could tell that Levi liked it, because he closed his eyes and a small smile came upon his face. However, he suddenly stopped caressing Levi’s head and Levi’s eyes opened in confusion.

“Why did you stop?” asked Levi, disappointed. Pity, he really liked that.

“Oh you want me to continue?” asked Eren and smirked. “Well, if you want more you need to take a shower first,” said Eren and chuckled when he saw how Levi’s fear returned.

“I really don’t wanna,” said Levi with a small voice and his body started shaking. He then placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders and buried his face into the younger man’s chest. “Please don’t force me. Don’t you love me?” asked Levi with a small voice, hoping that it would work. When he would say that, Eren would usually stop forcing him into things he didn’t like.

“Oh, I heard this one before,” said Eren and shook his head. “You know that I love you. Now, quit being a baby and let’s get going already,” said Eren and stood up. He then took Levi’s hand into his own and pulled the other one onto his legs as well. Levi gave him a confused look, but when Eren started walking towards bathroom, he started to panic.

“No please… Eren, wait… let’s t-talk about it,” stuttered out Levi as he was trying to free himself from Eren’s grip. But, the man was too strong for him.

“Look,” said Eren and stopped walking. “What if we take the shower together? Would that help?”

Levi’s ears lifted up at the proposition and he furrowed his eyebrows. After a few seconds of thinking about it, Levi came to the conclusion that taking a shower together was an actually good idea. Maybe the water would feel less scary if he would be there with Eren. Being with Eren made Levi feel safe and calm, so he should be okay with taking a shower with him. Well, who would have thought that Eren would have a good idea for a change? “Okay,” he said quietly and a victorious smile welcomed Eren’s lips  
.  
“Good boy,” he said teasingly and his arm earned a punch from Levi.

The two of them then went into the bathroom and Levi changed his mind right away. He was about to run away, but Eren was quicker than him and he locked the door, before Levi could escape. When Eren started taking his clothes in front of him, Levi suddenly realised that Eren’s idea was a really bad and stupid one. When Eren was stripped down to only his underwear, Levi’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously, not being able to take his eyes off of Eren’s naked body. His kitten ears lowered and his tail wrapped around his leg. And when the hell did his throat become so dry?

When Eren turned around and saw the look on Levi’s face, he smirked. It was very obvious that the other one liked what he saw. Eren made his way to Levi, who was still only staring at him. “So?” asked Eren and bit his lower lip. “Are you going to take that shower with your clothes on?” he asked playfully.

“N-no, of course not,” replied Levi, not really sure why his heart was racing so much. It wasn’t like the other one hadn’t seen him naked before. He shifted from one leg to another and then swallowed thickly.

“So what seems to be a problem, Levi… hmm?” asked Eren. “Do you need my help?” he asked and started lifting Levi’s shirt up. At that, Levi just pushed him away and somehow managed to collect himself enough to take his own clothes off.

“Nice,” said Eren after Levi was completely naked in front of him and he chuckled when he noticed a bright pink blush on Levi’s cheeks. Levi looked so adorable with his cat ears lowered down and his tail was nervously wiggling around. Eren then took his underwear off as well and then stepped into the shower. “Come on then… join me. I’m getting lonely here.”

Suddenly, Levi’s face became really pale and with horror in his eyes he watched how the water started running down Eren’s body. He felt his heart pounding hard against his ribcage and his breathing was rapid from fear. He tried to tell himself that it was going to be okay, because Eren is going to be there. But at that point nothing helped, because all that he could focus on was how horrible and scary the water is going to feel against his skin.

Eren sent Levi a soft smile, in attempt to make the other one more at ease. He then extended his arm out and hoped that Levi was going to take his hand. “Come on, Levi… don’t be so afraid,” said Eren gently. “The water isn’t going to hurt you as long as I am here, okay?”

Levi’s chest swell with happiness and warmth when he saw how much the other one cared for him. He knew that Eren was right. Because of that, he nodded to himself and made a few steps closer to the shower. He tried not to look at the running water as his eyes were fixed on Eren’s hand, which was still waiting for him to take it. When he came close enough, he slowly took his lover’s hand into his own and before stepping into the shower, his eyes found Eren’s. “Okay, I am going in,” he then whispered and finally stepped inside.

As soon as Levi stepped under running water, he let out a loud gasp and he closed his eyes in fear. His tail was wiggling around nervously and his entire body was shivering. He didn’t even know why, but he really disliked the feeling of water on his skin. Just as he was about to say that he had it enough, he felt how a pair of strong arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled into a tight, but warm embrace. Eren just couldn’t watch Levi struggling like that. Only then he realised how much the other one really disliked the water. Feeling guilty, he hugged Levi and his heart broke when Levi started shaking in his arms.

“Shh, Levi, don’t be afraid. I’m here, just like I promised,” whispered Eren into Levi’s ear. That made shivers run up Levi’s spine and he let out a small gasp when Eren’s hand started drawing small circles on his back.

Levi nodded, letting Eren know that he trusted him. He then buried his face into the crook of Eren’s neck and the two of the stayed like that for the next couple of minutes. Eren brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through Levi’s wet hair and ears. He smiled when he felt how Levi started slowly relaxing in his arms and he planted a kiss on top of his head. That made Levi’s body heat up and his tail found its way around Eren’s leg.

“Feeling better?” asked Eren after a while.

Levi slowly pulled back, breaking their hug. “Yeah,” he said slowly, still not completely sure how he felt about standing under the running water. It didn’t feel as scary as it did before, but he still didn’t really like the feeling. “You were right. Feels better when you’re with me,” he then and a small smile brightened Levi’s face.

“Of course I was right, Levi,” said Eren proudly. “Now, do you want me to help you wash your back?” he then asked and started laughing out loud when he saw how Levi’s ears dropped in embarrassment and the tail wrapped itself tighter around Eren’s leg.

“That would be nice, I guess,” said Levi and nodded.

“Come here, Levi,” whispered Eren and Levi stepped closer to him. Eren then smiled, before cupping Levi’s face and giving him a few slow, but sweet kisses. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and slightly tilted his head, deepening their kiss. When Eren pulled away and broke their kiss, Levi was looking down and smiling softly.

“Thank you,” whispered Levi.

“For what, Levi?” asked Eren confused.

“For being so understanding I guess,” said Levi and shrugged. “And for loving me. I love you too, Eren.”

“You don’t have to thank me for something like that,” said Eren with a chuckle and then kissed Levi’s temple.

After they finally took the shower, they decided to go to sleep since it was already pretty early. Levi was the first one who climbed onto the bed and he started playing around with his tail as he waited for Eren to come into the bedroom as well. When Eren stepped into the bedroom, his heart almost melted from cuteness when he saw Levi giggling as he still kept on playing with his tail. When Levi saw Eren, he suddenly stopped and got into sitting position, feeling embarrassed.

“And you claim not to be the cute one,” said Eren, slowly making his way to the bed. He then lied down next to Levi and kissed his cheek.

“Shut up,” said Levi and placed his head on top of Eren’s chest. He smiled after hearing the other one’s calm heartbeat and he yawned, slowly closing his eyes. “Good night.”

“Sleep tight, Levi,” said Eren, wrapped his arms around Levi and closed his own eyes.


	3. Levi vs. jealousy

It was in the middle of the day and Levi was laying on the bed, while Eren was busy doing other, more important things. Levi was beyond pissed off at that point, because his Eren was rather paying attention to someone else than him. His friend, Armin, came over with his filthy mutt called Jean. If it wasn’t horrible enough that Jean was a mutt, it was even more horrible the fact that Eren seemed to like that mutt more than he did him. Levi sighed and curled into a ball, bringing his long tail to his face and he sighed.

Even though he didn’t want to admit to himself that he was jealous, deep inside he knew that he was. However, his big ego wouldn’t allow him to go into the next room and force Eren to play with him and not that Jean. Levi felt sick down to his stomach. He always thought that Eren was a cat person and not a dog person. Thinking about things like that made Levi even more annoyed and he got up into sitting position, his ears twitching from irritation. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt just checking out what the trio was doing now? Levi sighed and shook his head, because there was no way that he was going to go next to that thing. He hated dogs, so of course there was no way that he was going to be in the same room as Jean was. Plus who knew what that thing could do to him.

Levi’s cat ears rose when he heard Eren’s loud laughter coming from the other side of the door and Levi’s cheeks coloured themselves with bright pink colour from anger. Eren never laughed that much when he was with him! Levi’s ears lowered at that realisation and he brought his tail to his lap. Levi then pushed his lips together and he then sighed once again. It seemed like Eren was having a good time hanging out with Jean and Armin. Levi knew that he wasn’t really that fun, but he had always imagined that Eren was having fun around him. What if that wasn’t the case?! 

Levi let out an annoyed groan and he then shrugged. He hated himself for overthinking about every little detail, but that was what usually happened when he was alone and Eren wasn’t there with him. Why the hell did he have to be so self-conscious all of the sudden? He usually wasn’t that type of person. Plus why the hell didn’t Eren call for him? That meant that he didn’t miss him, right? Levi’s eyes suddenly widened and his heart dropped, his tail wiggling around. In the end, he finally stood up and walked closer to the door. He needed to see what was keeping Eren away from him!

Levi took a deep breath in, trying to convince himself that Jean probably wasn’t mean. He slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, slowly walking into the living room, where Armin, Jean and Eren were. When he stepped into the room, the three of them looked at him and Levi flinched when he saw that Eren’s hand was resting on top of Jean’s head. His heart filled with hate and all that he wanted to do at that moment was to claw Jean’s eyes out, but he somehow managed to calm down and he slowly made a few steps towards them.

When Eren saw that Levi finally decided to join them, his heart jumped with happiness and he immediately smiled. Because he knew that Levi didn’t like dogs, he decided not to bother the other one when Armin and Jean came over. He noticed the troubled expression on Levi’s face and he took that as a sign that Levi was afraid of Jean. He chuckled, finding it cute that Levi decided to join them despite his fear. He immediately got onto his legs and walked over to his adorable kitten.

“Hey,” said Eren when he was standing next to Levi. “It’s nice to see that you decided to join us.”

When Eren came closer to Levi, his ears dangerously twitched because he could smell Jean’s disgusting smell all over Eren. His eyes quickly went to Jean, who was currently licking Armin’s face and the blonde was blushing like crazy. Levi rolled his eyes and he then looked back at Eren. “I got bored,” he said, not even in the mood to hide his annoyance with the other one. “You just left me all alone there in the room.”

“I thought that you wouldn’t want to join us, since Jean is here,” said Eren gently and then placed his hand on top of the other’s head, caressing it gently. “You should’ve told me. Now I really feel bad for leaving you all alone.”

“Good. You should feel bad,” said Levi and then made his way past Eren. He then walked to the sofa and sat as far away from Jean as he could. Eren sighed as he watched how Levi sat down, knowing that it was part of his fault as well. He knew how Levi got when he was being left alone, so Eren did feel a bit bad for leaving his Levi all lone for such a long time. On the other hand, Levi could come to join them. In the end, he stopped thinking and he sat back down next to Armin, who was now in the arms of Jean.

Armin and Eren continued on by their conversation, while Jean’s eyes travelled to Levi, whose ears lowered and he gulped, because he couldn’t figure out why the mutt was looking at him. Since Levi really disliked the way that the other one was looking at him, he slowly backed away and his eyes went to Eren in panic, who was too busy with talking with Armin. When Levi looked at Jean again, he other one was sitting down next to him and Levi get to force himself not to scream out in fear.

“Hello,” said Jean cheerfully and smiled, his tail tail happily dancing around. “My name is Jean. You must be Levi, I’ve heard a lot about you,” went on by saying Jean, making Levi’s body tense. He really didn’t want to be talking to him.

“Umm, yeah… hi,” said Levi quietly and then froze when Jean came even closer to him.

Jean, who noticed that Levi was afraid of him, tilted his head to the side and then came closer, trying to show him that he shouldn’t be afraid of him. Levi felt how his heart started beating hard against his ribcage and he felt like his lungs were running out of air. He didn’t like it when he was afraid, but he just couldn’t help himself. The way that Jean was looking at him was making Levi feel very nervous and he then looked again at Eren, who was still talking to Armin.

“E-Eren,” said Levi, but he was too quiet and Eren couldn’t hear him at all.

“You are afraid of me, aren’t you?” asked Jean, who noticed how bad Levi’s body was shaking.

“N-no, not at all,” stuttered Levi out.

“Liar,” said Jean. “But you really shouldn’t be, you know-”

“Jean, you are being too close to Levi,” said Armin and sighed. “Can’t you see that Levi is afraid of you, give him some space.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Jean and lowered his ears in disappointment. That kind of hurt, because he loved making new friends.

“Don’t be so harsh on him,” said Eren and gently ruffled Jean’s hair. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw that and he felt how fear was replaced by jealousy. What the hell was Eren thinking that he allowed himself to go touching Jean that way in from of him? Levi folded his arms and looked away. “And you Levi, be nicer to him. He is just trying to be your friend.”

“But I-” said Levi, trying to defend himself.

“Armin and Jean are our guests, so try to be nicer to them,” went on by saying Eren and Levi felt yet another stab at the heart. What the hell?

“Fine,” said Levi and pouted cutely.

“So as I was saying, Armin…” said Eren, who went back to chatting with his friend.

“Levi,” said Jean cheerfully and came closer to Levi, not caring for his boyfriend’s scold from earlier.

“What?” asked Levi.

“Wow, you really don’t like me.”

“No, I don’t like you,” said Levi simply and then decided that his best option was to ignore Jean. He brought his tail to his lap and started playing with it, trying to keep himself busy and he could only hope that Armin and Jean were going to leave soon, so that Eren could finally pay attention only to him once again. He wished that he could chat with Eren and Armin too, but everything that the duo was talking about, Levi didn’t really understand, so in the end he gave up trying. He sighed and after a while he looked at Jean, who was still watching him.

“What is it now?” asked Levi quietly.

“But why don’t you like me?” asked Jean, who took Levi’s words to his heart. “Everybody usually likes me,” he then whispered.

“Well I don’t.”

“Why?”

“But I-”

“Get away from me,” hissed Levi when Jean came closer to him again and Levi froze again. His tail started wiggling around in fear and he could feel how his heart started beating faster again. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to make Eren upset again.

“Are you afraid of me?” asked Jean.

“Yes I am,” said Levi with a shaky voice. “So please stay away from me.”

Jean, who was still determined to show Levi that he wasn’t scary, gently touched Levi’s shoulder. Levi’s eyes widened and a wave of fear went through his body. He felt like he was being attacked and he reacted by the only way that he could think of at that moment; attacking back. He lifted his arm and tried to push Jean away, but instead scratched his cheek, making Jean let out a whimper of pain.

“Levi what are you doing?” asked Eren and quickly went close to Jean, who was holding his bleeding cheek. “Are you okay, Jean?” went on by asking Eren.

“He’s alright,” said Armin and sighed. He then took a better look at Jean’s face and shrugged. “This always happens, because he wants to be friends with everyone. Not everyone will want to be your friend, Jean,” he said. “Levi was obviously afraid and he-”

“Still you shouldn’t have reacted like this,” said Eren and looked at Levi, whose heart sunk at the pit of his stomach. Levi wanted to say something, but in the end he left the room in silence.

“You know what Eren, I think that the two of us should get going,” said Armin and Jean quickly nodded.

“Yeah I guess,” said Eren, because he needed to talk with Levi as well. “I’m sorry for-”

“No need to apologise,” said Jean.

“And try to not to be too harsh on him, Eren,” said Armin, before leaving.

When Eren found himself alone in the living room, he decided to go into the bedroom, where Levi probably was as well. And he was right, because as soon as he stepped inside, he could see Levi sitting in the middle of the bed, looking away from him. But even though the other one was looking away from him, Eren could tell that Levi was sulking. What the hell was wrong now?! Eren made his way to the bed, sat down and touched Levi’s shoulder in attempt to make him turn around. But Levi didn’t, because he was far too angry with Eren.

“Levi look… I don’t know what I did again, but I get the feeling that you are angry with me… again,” said Eren and looked down. Sometimes Levi made him feel like he couldn’t do anything right.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Levi and slowly turned around. “You got that right, I am angry.”

“Why? If someone should be angry, it should be me! You just attacked a friend of mine!”

Levi frowned, anger boiling inside of him. He couldn’t believe how dense Eren was sometimes. “Fine, of course… everything is my fault now!” he snapped. “Well then if you care so much about Jean, then why don’t you make him your boyfriend then?!”

“What?!”

“Don’t pretend,” said Levi, his ears twitching from anger. “I’ve seen how you’re around him. Laughing at his jokes, petting his head like it’s something completely normal. If he makes you so happy, then be with him!”

“Levi, what the hell are you trying to say?” asked Eren, because Levi wasn’t making any sense at all.

“I’ve never heard you laugh so loud around me,” said Levi with a small voice. “And you’re so nice to him when he’s around, you didn’t even notice me at all. I… you didn’t even see how much I was afraid of him and yet… you still yelled at me,” went on by saying Levi, lowering his kitten ears.

“I didn’t yell at you, Levi.”

“It seemed like that,” said Levi. “Still, you cared more about his feelings than mine.”

“Are you jealous?” then suddenly asked Eren, making Levi’s eyes widen and his cheeks flushed. Levi quickly turned around, his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

“S-so what if I am,” he stammered. “You should always just look at me and not others.”

“Oh Levi,” said Eren and chuckled, when he finally understood what was going on. He knew that Levi was a jealous kitten, so he felt like an idiot for not figuring it out earlier. He scooted closer to Levi and before he could run away, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, making a small gasp escape the kitten’s mouth. “I’m sorry, I am such an idiot for not seeing it earlier. You know that you are the only one for me, I would be crazy to ever leave you. I love you so much. And sorry for not noticing that Jean scares you. Next time, I’ll be more aware of that, I promise.”

Levi was struggling at first, but in the end he gave up and he melted against Eren’s body. He buried his face into the crook of Eren’s neck and he inhaled deeply, still a bit irritated that he could smell Jean on Eren. But in the end, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and a small smile appeared on his lips. He felt how his face lit up when Eren began stroking his ears and he pulled away a little bit.

“I love you too,” whispered Levi and Eren chuckled. “And… I’m sorry too, for being jealous.”

“There you go blushing again,” said Eren and hugged Levi’s chin with his fingers. “You’re adorable,” he then added and kissed Levi softly. Eren smiled into their kiss, capturing Levi's bottom lip between his own. The next couple of kisses were so gentle that they almost made Levi cry. Levi didn't know that Eren could be so gentle and he knew that Eren was trying to make up for behaving like that earlier. Eren smiled when he felt that Levi relaxed in his arms and then gently placed his hand behind Levi's neck, pulling the other one a little bit closer to him. Eren then broke their kiss, but only for a second. He looked Levi right into his eyes. The look in Eren's eyes almost took Levi's breath away. Eren was looking at him like he was the most important thing in the whole world. Levi's heart began racing and his body was starting to feel hot. When Levi wanted to say something, Eren was already kissing him again.

Levi then lifted up and awkwardly straddled Eren's legs, their lips not even once breaking the contact. He placed his hands around Eren's neck and Eren wrapped his around the other’s waist. Eren was holding Levi in his arms as if Levi was a doll made out of porcelain, making Levi’s body shiver at the process. His nail wrapped itself around Eren’s waist and he chuckled when he noticed that, but didn’t say anything since he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Levi parted his lips a little bit and Eren took advantage of that. His tongue slowly made its way into Levi's mouth. When Levi felt Eren's tongue brushing against his own, he moaned into their kiss. He didn't even battle for dominance. He just melted right into their kiss, allowing Eren to dominate their kiss. When Eren realized that Levi wasn't even resisting putting up a fight, Eren smirked and he felt very satisfied with himself. Eren and Levi's tongue intertwined and Levi let out a low moan, leaving him completely dizzy. It was a good kind of dizziness and the heat of his body was just increasing.

Eren then gently pushed Levi back. Levi knew what Eren wanted to do, so he slowly laid on his back, his arms tightly around Eren's neck. Levi slightly opened his leg, allowing Eren to come even closer to him. When he felt Eren positioning between his legs, Levi blushed crimson red. However, in the end, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's hips, burying his face into his lover’s chest. 

“How cute,” said Eren and smiled. “The kitten is feeling embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” said Levi.

Before Levi could say something else, Eren was already kissing him again. Eren’s hand found Levi’s tail and his fingers started playing with it, stroking it gently. Levi’s body heated up and a surprised moan left his mouth. Eren knew how sensitive Levi was when he would touch his tail, so he decided to tease him a little further, giving his tail a gentle squeeze. The other one pressed Eren harder down onto him and his hips moved on their own, moving up and brushing against Eren.

“So impatient,” whispered Eren into Levi’s ear, making his whole body shudder.

“I-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you exactly what you want,” purred Eren and chuckled when he saw that Levi’s face became even redder. 

“No wait!” said Levi and lifted himself up. He then went onto his legs and walked over to the door. “F-first we need to clean up the living room.”

“You have to be kidding me!” whined Eren.

“I am not, the living room is in a complete mess thanks to your friends,” said Levi and disappeared from the living room.

Eren groaned and threw himself onto the bed. Sometimes it was annoying how much Levi was obsessed with keeping their apartment clean. However, he decided to help Levi, because the sooner that the place was going to be clean, the sooner Eren could continue with what they were doing earlier. With that on his mind and with a big smirk on his lips he went into the living room and boy was Levi surprised, because he had never seen Eren being so enthusiastic about cleaning before. However, he later learned what was driving Eren to be so motivated and he regretted promising Eren a reward for being so helpful, because that only left him with having much difficulties in sitting down properly the next day.


	4. Eren's surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a special surprise prepared for Levi

Levi was standing in front of a restaurant and was waiting for his boyfriend to come. The other one had texted him from work, saying to meet him there after he would be finished with work. However, when Levi looked at his clock, his kitten ears lowered themselves with annoyance since Eren was already late for their date. It was rare for Eren to suggest that they would go out on a date like this, so Levi was really looking forward to their date. It’s been a while that they were out together since Eren was so busy with his work and other stuff, so Levi was more than happy to see that the other one had asked him out. However, now that Eren was running late, Levi wasn’t so sure anymore if the other one was also looking forward for their date.

Levi’s heart shrunk at that thought and he then took his phone out of his pocket, to see if maybe Eren had sent him a text, explaining why he was running late. But much to his surprise, Levi had no new texts and his tail started wiggling around in anger. Just what was the brat thinking?! He really hated when people were running late and Eren knew that as well! So, then why was he so late? Did he forget about their plans?

His eyes widened at that thought and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Eren wouldn’t do that would he? A small sigh left Levi’s lips and he just shrugged, putting the phone back into the pocket. Now what? It was already really late, so what should he do? Return back home? But what if Eren would come after all? Levi’s tail wrapped itself around his leg and a small blush came upon his face; he hated himself for having so little self-confidence. It was very clear to him that Eren loved him to death, so there was no way that the other male would be late for their date.

Worried that something might’ve happen to the other one, Levi took his phone back out in attempt to call the other one. But just as he was about to dial Eren’s number, he heard someone calling his name and when he turned around, he saw Eren running up to him and his kitten ears perked up with excitement. So the other one really came! He hadn’t forgotten about him! Levi waited for Eren to walk up to him and Eren immediately wrapped his arms around his adorable kitten, feeling guilty for making Levi wait so long.

“I am so sorry,” said Eren, his heartbeat rapid and breathing uneven. “There was a lot of traffic on my way here, that’s why I’m late. I hope that you haven’t waited too long,” said Eren and then pulled back, his face brightening when he saw Levi’s smiling face.

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t waited that long,” lied Levi, who in fact got there a lot earlier than Eren said, he was so excited to be finally going out on a date with Eren again. “It’s nice that we’re finally eating out. It’s true that we’re living together and all, but it’s been a while since we’ve been out like this. I was really happy when you invited me out.”

A small smile came upon Eren’s face when he saw how excited his adorable lover looked like and he couldn’t stop himself from planting a feather light kiss on top of his lips, chuckling when he saw Levi’s fain blush as he pulled back. “Now, shall we go in?” he then asked and almost burst into loud laughter when Levi’s tail started dancing around, knowing that that was a sign of excitement.

“Yes,” said Levi.

The two of them stepped inside and a waiter took them to their table. After they ordered their food, Levi started looking around the restaurant and his eyes grew wide when he noticed that the place looked really fancy. He knew that Eren wasn’t really fond of places like this, so it kind of made him wonder what was the reason that he brought him there in the first place.

“What is it?” asked Eren when he saw that Levi was looking at him. “Is something the matter?”

“No, not really,” said Levi and shrugged. “I was kind of wondering why you suddenly decided to take me out on a date like this. I mean, this place looks really expensive and well, I know that you dislike places like this.”

Eren leaned back in his chair and sighed, suddenly feeling really nervous. What Levi had said was true, but he had special plans for later that day. The fact that he had taken the other one out for a dinner was just a part of it, but what he was planning to do later that evening made Eren quite nervous, because he didn’t know how the other one would react. He then cleared his throat and emptied his glass of water. Levi noticed that his boyfriend got really nervous and he moved his head to the side a little bit, confusion written all over his face. Did he say something wrong?

“It’s a surprise,” suddenly said Eren and chuckled when Levi’s ears perked up as he said those words. It looked like the other one was quite nervous what that surprise might’ve been.

“Surprise?” asked Levi, his heart speeding up a little bit and he chewed on his lower lip. What kind of surprise? But since surprises were usually a good thing, it kind of made his curious why was Eren looking so nervous. Was it something serious? ”What kind of a surprise?” asked Levi then curiously.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, right?” asked Eren with a smile.

“That’s true, but-”

“You’ll see later on.”

“Fine,” said Levi, puffed his cheeks and then looked down, feeling betrayed. Why didn’t Eren want to tell him?

Eren noticed that Levi started sulking and he chuckled yet again, God, why did the other one have to be so cute?! He then leaned over the table and gently pinched one of Levi’s cheeks, making the other one even more annoyed. “Come on, stop sulking,” said Eren and then placed his hand on top of Levi’s head, gently ruffling his hair, before gently running his palm over Levi’s kitten ear and the other one lowered them, letting Eren pet him at that right spot. “You’re adorable,” whispered Eren when Levi suddenly started purring.

Levi’s eyes widened when Eren said that and he quickly straightened himself up, his face burning with embarrassment. “S-shut up!”

“Oh, you’re blushing now,” mocked Eren. “The little kitten is feeling embarrassed.”

“Stop talking,” said Levi annoyed and what had saved from Eren’s stupid words was when the waiter finally decided to bring them food.

* * *

 

After the two of them were finished with their meal, Eren took care of the bill and then they stepped inside, Eren’s nervousness raising as the second part of his surprise was coming. He then looked to his right, to where Levi was and his heart melted with love. When they stepped outside, a cold breeze welcomed Levi’s body and his whole body shook with coldness; he hadn’t expected it to be that cold that evening. Eren saw that as well and his eyes widened, because he didn’t want his adorable kitten to his sick. So because of this, he took his jacket off and placed it around Levi’s shoulders.

“Wait, you don’t need to do that,” said Levi with a small voice, his ears lowering again with embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” said Eren and smiled. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“B-but don’t you feel cold now?” asked Levi.

“Not really,” lied Eren, because he didn’t want Levi to worry about him. He then let out a deep sigh, taking Levi’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Levi giggled when he felt Eren do that and a happy sigh left his lips.

“Thank you for this,” said Levi and smiled. “I had a nice time, we should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” said Eren and started walking, guiding Levi behind him.

“Where are we going now?” asked Levi, a little bit confused since Eren started walking into a direction that was opposite of their apartment.

“F-for you to get your second part of surprise,” said Eren, not really liking it that he had stuttered. He really tried to keep his mind and heart calm, but what he was about to ask Levi was really big and he couldn’t help himself. Levi was about to ask another question, but when he saw how serious Eren looked like, he decided to keep his mouth shut and he just followed Eren in silence, holding onto his hand with one hand and the other one Eren’s jacket.

Levi smiled when he finally realised where Eren was taking him; to the beach. That was the place where they first met three years ago and Levi could feel his heart getting heavy with love and happiness. He then glanced at Eren, who looked him back, but then soon he looked away. Walking on the beach at night really was something; to Levi it was really beautiful.

“Do you remember what happened here?” suddenly asked Eren.

“Of course,” said Levi and smiled. “This is where we first met.”

“Yeah,” said Eren and suddenly stopped, turning around, finally facing Levi. “For me, the day when you came into my life is still the happiest until now.”

“E-Eren,” said Levi, feeling at loss for words. His eyes widened when Eren said that and his heart started hammering against his ribcage, not really knowing what had come over Eren. His tail had wrapped around Eren’s leg and that didn’t go unnoticed from Eren’s eyes. He then stepped closer to Levi and gently cupped his face.

“I love you so much,” he then said and gently kissed Levi’s nose. “S-so much,” added Eren, cursing at himself mentally for stuttering again.

“Me too,” replied Levi and smiled when he heard Eren stuttering; it was cute. However, when he saw what Eren did next, made Levi take a few steps back. Levi’s eyes widened and he could’ve sworn that his heart stopped beating when Eren suddenly knelt down.

Eren finally decided that he had enough of waiting, it was slowly starting to kill him and he couldn’t handle the nervousness anymore. So, because of this, he got down onto his knee and finally did what he had been dying to do the whole evening; ask Levi to marry him. Eren watched how Levi placed a hand over his lips and even though it was dark, he could see Levi’s flush. He then finally took a small box out of his pocket, a small whimper leaving Levi’s mouth as he did that. Eren then continued by taking Levi’s hand back into his own.

“T-there three years with you have been the happiest for me. You brought so much happiness and love into my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” started Eren, noticing that his voice started shaking more and more. “W-would you like to marry me?”

For Levi, it was as if the time had completely stopped running and his body was completely frozen, his mind blank. He had no idea that Eren would ask him that and for the first few moments, he couldn’t even believe it himself that that was really happening. As Eren finally asked the question, memories started flashing in front of Levi’s eyes… meeting Eren… their first kiss… laughing together… crying together. His eyes suddenly welled up and he didn’t even bother holding back the tears.

“Levi?” asked Eren carefully, nervous because the other one was just staring at him and when Levi started crying Eren’s fear only grew. “You don’t have to reply right now, you can think about it,” he said, even though he wished to get the answer at that right moment. “Say something, please?”

When the realisation slowly started sinking it, more tears started streaming down Levi’s cheeks; he had no ideas that he could be so happy. Of course he’d marry Eren; the other male meant everything to him. Levi then slowly nodded, saying a quiet ‘’Yes.’’

“What?”

“Yes,” repeated Levi, nodding again.

“Thank god,” said Eren, a huge smile coming upon his face and he could feel how the weight lifted off of his chest. He then burst into loud laughter as he slowly got onto his legs and slowly slid the ring onto Levi’s finger. Then, before the other one could say something, Eren pulled Levi into a tight hug, his chest tightening when Levi hid his face into his neck and started crying even harder. “Levi? Please, don’t cry,” he said and buried his fingers into his kitten’s hair.

“T-then what s-should I do?” asked Levi and pulled back, wiping his tears away. “I-I’m so happy that I don’t know what to do.”

“Levi,” breathed Eren out, cupped Levi’s chin and started showering his face with kisses, kissing away the tears and in the end, Levi finally chuckled.

“God, I really love too much,” said Eren, once Levi had calmed down, his tail happily dancing again.

“Same,” whispered Levi, wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this was cheesy af, ha ha


End file.
